A vehicle that utilizes a motor as a drive source for operating such as, for example, a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, is hardly recognized by other vehicles or pedestrians because a motor sound of the vehicle is silent at a lower speed. Accordingly, there is a problem that the presence of the vehicle cannot be recognized to other vehicles or pedestrians. In this regard, a technique has been proposed in which a different sound from the motor sound such as, for example, an analogous engine sound, is generated and used as an alarm sound for other vehicles or pedestrians. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-186456 discloses a configuration in which a sound generating device is installed in a vehicle to generate a voice as an alarm sound when a driver manipulates a switch. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-283809 discloses a configuration in which an oscillator is provided in a component constituting a vehicle, and the component is vibrated by vibrating the oscillator at a controlled and desired timing to generate a sound according to the vibration of the component. An example of the component constituting a vehicle may include a head light cover which may be vibrated by the oscillator to function as a part of a speaker in the sound generating device.